On Top of the World
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is a fighter and she will not back down from a fight until she has succeeded. She's learned not to give up, because giving up means you will never succeed. It means you will fail. With her head down and her ambitions high, Elphaba knows that one day she will come out on top despite the sad and pathetic excuse of a life she's lived so far. One-shot. Implied Gelphie.


Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not being active on the site for so long, I've been on a long (and unannounced) hiatus due to personal reasons but I am gradually coming back onto the site with a few ideas I may break out later this year or early next year. Now, before this little one-shot begins I got inspiration from a song (Top of the World by Greek Fire) somewhat associated with the movie Big Hero 6- which I have seen twice in the cinema because I love it so much- and I had thoughts of Elphaba flying on her broom for the first time and taking Glinda with her as well. Of course this is sort of AU (perhaps more Booksical) because this takes place when everyone is still at Shiz.  
~ _Vision_

* * *

"Why won't you work!" she snaps angrily, and the sound of wood colliding against the concrete isn't enough to force her to pick it up and drag it back to her dorm room in defeat. Instead, she picks up the broom and sets it down on a nearby patch of grass before training her gaze on the spell written in her book.

 _Here I am, living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am, on my own._

Elphaba Thropp is a fighter and she will not back down from a fight until she has succeeded. She's learned not to give up, because giving up means you will never succeed. It means you will fail. With her head down and her ambitions high, Elphaba knows that one day she will come out on top despite the sad and pathetic excuse of a life she's lived so far.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible._

Elphaba begins to chant the spell once more, carefully looking over each word before pronouncing them eloquently. Each sentence that slips past her mouth mesh together with ease and fluidity as if the language comes naturally to her, earning her confused stares from passers-by on campus- like having green skin wasn't enough already! Refusing to lose concentration and determination fixed into her brain, Elphaba is sure she'll prove Morrible that she is more than just worthy to meet the Wizard. Elphaba will prove that she is worthy of being an equal to anyone and everyone in this world who doesn't view her that way, learning to control this power is beyond necessary.

She almost fumbles a word, but she bounces back with flawless recovery. One slip up and Elphaba will have blown her chance for something better in life. Her margin for error is slim.

 _Always stay calm and collected. Don't lose your cool or you'll blow it!_ It's a mantra that pounds through her veins and reaching every inch of her being until it is rooted there for good. She feels her index finger twitch uncontrollably but she doesn't allow her arm to fall by her side. The end of the spell is near and if- being the keyword- the spell has worked and the broom can levitate then victory will no doubt be in walking distance.

Soon she finishes the spell with a slam of her book and sighs as she tosses it onto a bench where the rest of her belongings were sprawled out. Unbeknownst to Elphaba, a pair of baby blue eyes painted on a fair toned canvas with a beautiful golden frame had been watching the mysterious green girl from nearby- the hint of curiosity overthrowing the jealousy of how intelligent the studious elder Thropp sibling was compared to everyone else in Shiz. It was almost unbelievable how the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter got accepted into Shiz University with a scholarship and not having it paid for like the youngest daughter. Still, Elphaba Thropp's passionate strength and will was almost God like.

Elphaba walks and halts when the broom is lying lifelessly on the grass by her feet. She shudders with awareness of the presence of another student, she glances without the turn of her head and Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands stands on the edge of the patch of grass with her porcelain arms behind her back. Her golden blonde curls falling in motion with the tilt of her head, Galinda suppresses an embarrassed squeal as Elphaba's cold gaze drills through her own curious stare.

Both girls are urged to talk but they are too civil with one another, thinking that the other girl would want to talk first so an awkward silence bestows over them for a painfully long minute.

"What are you looking at?" Elphaba finally asks through gritted teeth, her thoughts reeling back to the memory when the shorter girl threw harsh remarks on the first day of University. _Such elegance from a dainty little girl,_ her mind sneers- back then Elphaba had surely thought that those with proper upbringings would have been taught better manners but she was wrong when _Ga_ linda Upland was thrown into existence.

"I _was_ going to compliment on how you performed the spell so brilliantly; I know I wouldn't have stood a chance seeing as Morrible doubts my potential. But by the tone of your voice, I'm going to assume you are hesitant for us to start over considering we are roommates, _Elphie_." Galinda responds with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, emphasizing that horrid nickname.

Clenching and unclenching her jaw, Elphaba straightens her hunched back- an incredibly bad habit she wishes to break- and dusts herself off, "Well, if you truly want us to start over," she pauses and thinks before resuming her reply, "Then why don't you ride the broom with me if the spell has worked." A sly grin creeps past her lips, what a deal- she surely has that Upland brat on the spot. If Galinda really does want them to start over their acquaintance relationship again and perhaps even move forward toward friendship then she would have to agree to ride the broom with Elphaba.

"Well?" Elphaba pushes on.

Galinda's chest rises and falls several times, swallowing thickly as she does, "Is there proof that the spell has worked?"

Damn her. Damn her to Hell! Damn her to the deep dark pits of Kumbricia's lair and back. A curse ghosts over Elphaba's mouth, her hand flies out by her side in hope that the broom will be in her grasp. Seconds fly by and still no broom in her hand, Elphaba feels panic beginning to surge in the back of her mind. Her stomach flips at the thought of losing the only person who is willing to give friendship with her a shot.

"Come on you dumb thing, this is for the only miracle I have been waiting for!" she hisses under her breath, so quiet and for her ears only. Not wanting Galinda to hear her fear.

Several more seconds pass and more fear spreads throughout Elphaba's body, weakening every individual bone and joint slowly. Galinda is compelled to turn on her heel and leave when the thud of the broomstick hits against Elphaba's emerald green palm loudly. A smirk sneaks its way onto the taller girl's face, Elphaba Thropp's hope and confidence restores itself.

"Need any more proof, Upland?" she taunts, almost waving the broom as a threat.

Blue eyes widen and Galinda Upland shakes her head, almost in disbelief at the sight of the broom under the spell of levitation. She begins to walk forward, her gaze fixated on the slim green hand that holds the broom. Long fingers tightly coil the handle causing the whites of Elphaba's knuckles to show and Galinda realises that Elphaba is only human, why would she suddenly think that because Elphaba's skin is green that she assumes there are other so called flaws to her? It's preposterous that when you're born, you can respect a person and not care about their outward appearance or personality because you are so young you just don't understand society's prejudice and injustice. Yet it becomes more prominent as you grow older because as children, you are being sculpted and built by your parents to live up to unrealistic expectations that society pushes onto you. And all it takes is one subtle sign to realise that everyone is a human being with their own unique thoughts and feelings, it ranges from person to person. For example, someone can easily express themselves in any way possible because of their social standing while another will build a wall around them because of something so small that even though they may be in the same standing they can be pushed out because that will cross this imaginary line that people have made up over the years.

It's a harsh reality, and Galinda Upland watches how Elphaba Thropp fights it day by day without even breaking. Her walls are sturdier than ever around her. Would anyone ever break them down to elicit something different out of Elphaba or would she continue on with a stoic and sarcastic façade to protect her from the prejudice and injustice in Oz's society? Would it be Galinda to help break down those walls?

Elphaba observes the plucked up courage that gathers into an expression on Galinda's face as she throws a leg over the broom. Astonished at the little act of bravery, Elphaba acknowledges Galinda's persistency and wonders if she isn't as snobbish as she once seemed. First impressions aren't as accurate as they're perceived. Elphaba and Galinda are only human after all.

Galinda swears that she leaves imprints from digging her fingernails into the broomstick and proceeds to wrap her arms around Elphaba's waist to hold on. She had been hoping to hold onto the broom but begs to differ at the thought of the duo reaching incredible heights; it's safer to hold onto the person leading the way than holding onto yourself or nothing.

The suddenness of arms wrapping around Elphaba's waist causes her to gasp as her back stiffens in shock; how was someone so willing to get this close to her? To actually enter the radius of Shiz's resident green skinned freak and talk to her like a normal person? Was this some sort of cruel joke to try and humiliate Elphaba? If it was then surely Galinda wouldn't be holding on so tight with ragged breaths shaking her entire petite frame. Maybe Galinda's words were as authentic as her nervous inhales and exhales, she would have planned something different for this situation to humiliate her green companion and not actually follow through with getting onto the broom.

Elphaba's fingertips tap the broomstick in a methodical manner. _Steady, I must be ever so careful, don't move until you are ready._ She assures herself, attempting to let the fear of having someone depend on you in an almost death defying situation settle back down into calmness. Her cheeks puff out as she lets out a small exhale and the insides of her cheeks catch between her teeth and are nibbled on ever so slightly. Eyes close in deep concentration and the broom floats steadily upwards- both girls keeping their balance as it does so.

Galinda wraps her arms tighter around Elphaba's waist. She buries her face into the fabric of Elphaba's uniform, "Elphie." She whimpers.

Ignoring the comment without much success, Elphaba cannot help but wonder what Galinda must be thinking at this moment. If she could get into the smaller girl's head then maybe she'd find a way to tell her that it's going to be alright, it's safe for Elphaba to assume that Galinda's childhood must have been very shut in; having to attend meetings with her parents, being taught to act extremely formal and polite at a young age, having to live up to the standards of a wealthy family in Gillikin. But all of that came with a consequence, Galinda could have anything she desires to keep her entertained while her parents dressed her up and force fed her all of these things that were expected of her.

Elphaba could never imagine a childhood where she wasn't allowed to be out of sight of supervision all of the time. Even compared with Galinda, Elphaba did have that slight freedom of being a child despite living with her father's hatred- he simply didn't care what his eldest daughter got up to or where she went, Nessarose was always his priority- and Elphaba was left to her own devices when not caring for her sister. She would explore what was beyond the gates of the mansion in Munchkinland. She would lose herself in her imagination, inventing stories that she would act out in the local forest nearby. She would climb trees and swing from the vines that hung from them and heights never worried her, she loved the thrill of looking down upon other people- she always thought of it as payback to those who looked down upon her and she loved it! Occasionally other children would watch as she smiled and laughed with herself, not caring about who would judge her because they were merely strangers passing by with amused looks on their faces, they didn't act like her father and throw slurs or hit her because of it. They simply carried on their day and left the green skinned daughter of Munchkinland's Governor alone. Elphaba didn't have anyone to rely on her, she was gaining that little bit of independence that she desired.

But now, Galinda was relying on her to keep her from falling and breaking something in the process. Yes, Elphaba can agree with her subconscious that flying is fun but she isn't alone like she was as a child but Galinda had been a child who never had what Elphaba had, she never went exploring past her home nor did she play with what she was surrounded with. Honestly, Elphaba felt it was her mission to show Galinda what she had missed many years ago, to show her that life is more than just parties and caring about your appearance.

"Galinda, do you trust me?"

A muffled hum of confusion into her back tells her otherwise.

"Do you trust me Galinda?" she asks again, wanting to push for an answer.

Galinda turns her head so that her cheek is pressed against the fabric of Elphaba's blazer, she sniffs and whispers "I… I guess so."

"Then keep holding on." Elphaba orders Galinda, Looking forward to search where they could fly to.

Galinda whines, "But that's what I'm doing already!"

"Then hold on tighter!" adds Elphaba.

"But I- no, Elphaba no! Oh no, Elphie! Elphie! ELPHIE!"Galinda lets out a deafening scream, clutching Elphaba as if her very life depended on it as they pick up speed in the air.

 _Here I am, living a dream that I can't own. Here I am on my own._

A playful cackle escapes from the back of Elphaba's throat, tearing the air in half as she leans forward to urge the broom to go faster. The wind whistles through strands of Galinda's hair, bypassing Elphaba's which are still trapped in their braided prison that hangs down her back because of it.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible._

 _I'm dying on top of the world._

Galinda stops screaming once she sees the beautiful glow of the Emerald City standing proudly before her and Elphaba, she doesn't take her eyes off of the towering structure of the Emerald Palace, admiring its beauty as it glistens under the afternoon sun.

"Wow," she breathes, "It's… it's…"

"Magnificent." Elphaba finishes, grinning from ear to ear. She proceeds to head toward the Emerald Palace, never breaking speed.

"Um, Elphaba, Isn't it time we should be heading back?" Galinda queries, turning her head only to squint at the small building that was Shiz- not far off in the distance.

"Not yet Galinda, there's just one more thing to do." Elphaba's answer could explain itself as the pair continued straight on towards the Emerald Palace.

Galinda's mouth forms into a pout, "Just what do you plan on doing?"

No sign of the broom turning. No sign of Elphaba deciding to avert and circle around.

Elphaba chuckles, "Just you wait Galinda, dear, just you wait."

The wall of the Palace's tower comes closer and closer, running towards them as if Elphaba was beckoning it.

"Elphie."

Leaning further forward, a laugh passes by Elphaba's mouth.

"Hang on tight Galinda!"

Galinda's heart thrums against the restraint of her ribcage, she assumes Elphaba's heart is too but from adrenaline and not nerves.

The wall speeds toward them, breathtakingly close to reaching distance.

"Elphie!"

Galinda's eyes widen. They're dancing with death.

"Elphie, we're going to crash!" she cries and throws her head and presses her body into Elphaba's back, bracing for impact.

But it doesn't come.

No slamming against the wall and falling down to their demise. Instead, they're flying up, following the tower.

A gasp elicits from Galinda as she peers from behind the taller girl, "But, how?"

"I told you to trust me, didn't I?" laughs Elphaba, her arm reaches out so her fingers can skim against the smooth Emerald wall. She watches hers and Galinda's reflections too, one girl looking downward in awe and the other looking in amazement at her, at them both.

 _I hear the crowds beneath me; I'm wishing they could reach me._

 _But I'm on top of the world; up hear I'm dying alone._

The tip of the tower reaches ever closer as it points towards the sky.

 _Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness._

 _No room for heart and soul._

"Elphaba!"

 _No room for innocence, innocence!_

Elphaba begins descent; only, she does so by looping over and thrusting her and Galinda to hang upside down from the broom to gain an upright position again. Elphaba shifts the broom so she and the short passenger begin to spiral down the tower.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible._

The crowds of Ozians spending their day shopping are oblivious to the two students circling the Emerald Palace. Not one of them cares. Elphaba feels the exhilaration of gravity pulling them down, yet she still controls the broom and turning it once in a while to create the best effect of spiralling down.

"Can you see it Galinda?"

"See what exactly?"

"Nothing," Elphaba says, "They don't care whether they do or do not see us. We're having fun, they won't care to stop us." It's been years since Elphaba has felt a thrill like this, looking down on people as she flies- real or not. She knows that these people won't care because they're going about their day. They won't even care what the girls look like as long as both parties are enjoying themselves.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible._

Elphaba feels a tug of her braid and her hair frees from it, Galinda tossing away the hair band that held it.

"I've never had fun like this Elphie." She remarks, "Once the initial scare is over that is!" A giggle erupts from Galinda's mouth.

Unknowingly, Elphaba smiles at the sound of Galinda's giggles, _cute_ , she thinks. She's achieved her small goal, giving Galinda a touch of freedom from expectations and standards. _Fun_. To give her something that was missing from her childhood. _Actual_ f _un_. Not with silly toys that can only provide a certain amount of entertainment but fun that you can have outside of your boundaries.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible._

Galinda watches all the figures pass by below, the Emerald Palace behind them now, "Elphaba, where are we heading now?"

"Home."

 _I'm dying on top of the world._


End file.
